After you walked away
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is the sequel to Walk Away. After Hermione left Draco, because she found out he didn't want her, she buys her own flat and started living life on her own. But what happens when Draco wants her back...full summary inside. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**After you walked away**

**Summary: **This is the sequel to "_Walk Away_" After Hermione left Draco, because she found out he didn't want her, she buys her own flat and started living life on her own. But what happens when Draco wants her back. Will she take him back or will she never look back?

**Story:**

Draco Malfoy tossed and turned, constantly, in his bed. It has been a month since Hermione walked out their flat and he hadn't slept a wink. He was constantly thinking of the mess he made and the shit he got himself into with the mess. He groaned, rolled over, and checked his alarm clock. It read 3:45 a.m. He just went to bed 15 minutes ago, and now since he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep he sat up and started thinking of ways to get out of this slump.

He knew the perfect way to get out, and it only contained two words: Hermione Granger. She was his everything and now since she isn't in his life; it has literally dropped apart. His once smooth face was now covered in dark stubble, his once vibrant fiery silver-gray eyes were now the home of hollowness and his long pristine blond hair now fell forgotten on his head. He didn't care anymore, about anything and anyone, all he cared for was Hermione.

His parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, had noticed a change the second he walked into their home and told them that he broke it off with her. They could sense something was wrong with him but they wouldn't dare confront him about it because they knew he would blame them for all of his problems; seeing as it was technically their faults in the first place.

They were the ones to tell him that he couldn't marry her because of her heritage. They were the ones to drill in his head that she was beneath him. But mainly Lucius was the one to drill in his head that if he dated her he could only use her and then drop her and Narcissa was the one that told him that if he married her that he would be a disgrace to his family. That was what they told him and everyday they looked at him, they regretted it more and more.

His family wasn't the only one to notice the change. His friends did as well. Pansy, whose opinions mattered more to him than his parents, saw the problem right away, but she, like his parents, wouldn't dare breathe a word to him. She knew she was partially the problem as well. She was the one who decided to set him up with Katherine. She was the one who insisted on Draco hiring her because of her quick working abilities and she was the one who kept Hermione from knowing the truth. She covered for him when he asked her to. She set up the locations for him when he wanted to meet her and most importantly, she set up the "meeting" for him when he was supposed to meet Hermione.

But Blaise on the other hand did bring it to his attention. He told Draco to fix up himself and moved on because if he kept up that appearance no woman would ever look at him, but Draco paid no mind. He shrugged him off, sat on the nearest couch and looked into space. All because of this Draco had changed miraculously. He never went clubbing anymore. He never went by friends, or anyone for that matter. Come to think of it, he rarely left the house.

People were starting to wonder what had caused this change in him but not he even dared to speak it. After the Daily Prophet got a hold of the information for the split of his relationship, he wouldn't dare speak to a news reporter again. The way they tore up his previous relationship and said, and I quote, "Hermione Granger, now ex-girlfriend to Witch Weekly Hottest Guy on the planet, Draco Malfoy was told by Mr. Malfoy that he only wanted her for sex and that he was just using her..." he would never do such a thing again.

Now back to Draco. He was still sitting up when the sun came up. He was planning on fixing himself up today, so whenever he encountered Hermione he would tell her how he felt and made sure she came back to him. If he only knew it wouldn't be that easy.

**!-!-!-!-!**

It was now 10:15 a.m. and Draco Malfoy had just left his special barber's shop. He had gotten a nice shave and a slight trim up for his hair. He was dressed in one of his best suit, which Hermione bought by the way. It was black dress pants, a black buttoned up silk shirt and his best shoes. Let's just say that he could kill with his looks. He was on his way to his favorite jewelry store when he ran into the only person he wanted to see, Hermione, but when I said that he ran into her I mean literally.

He didn't really know that he bumped into her when he heard her say "Fancy seeing you here; Malfoy. I thought that you wouldn't want to be near mudbloods."

That brought him right out of his stupor. He looked at her and said the first thing that came to his mouth; which just happened to be her name "Hermione."

She looked him square in the eye and narrowed hers. He knew he made a mistake in calling her by her given name but what else could he do? He loved her. What she said next almost made him flinch.

"Yes that's my name and it's not for you to use. It's Granger to you."

That was a blow that hurt him the most. They were now back on last name basis. _This was going to be harder than I thought. _That's when he noticed her appearance. She had changed from the last time he saw her and he must admit she changed for the better. The soft curly hair, that he loved to run his hands through, were now straight, highlighted with blonde coloring and in a simple ponytail.

Then his eyes scanned her attire and he immediately wish he hadn't looked down. She was wearing a pin-strip pants suit with a white shirt under it and a black boots to conclude it. Just the thought of her in that outfit brought back the memories when he use to make love to her. The feel of her soft skin on his or the heat from her breath with she would kiss her way down his chest. He shivered in rememberence and decided that now was the time to see if he could fix this mess.

"Hermione, I know i'm the last person you want to see right now, but I want to tell you that I miss you."

She looked at Draco like he was stupid and said "Oh you do? And why is that?"

He decided that now was the time to be honest and pour out my heart. "Because I care, and still do, for you."

He could see that she wasn't really paying attention to him and what she said next just proved it. "And what has that got to do with me?"

He walked closer to her and said "I want you to give me another chance."

"And why would I do that?"

"Please. I can't sleep without you."

She then looked at him and said in her coldest voice "Well now is the perfect time to learn."

He looked at her and started pleading "Hermione, please..."

She looked at him and said, almost inaudibly, "Tell me the truth Draco, why do you want me back?"

He looked at her and wanted to yell out that he loved her but then his mind got the best of him. _What if she didn't believe me? What if she thought that I wanted to play her again? What if... _but his thoughts were interrupted when she walked away. He looked at her departing back and then the words just slipped out of his mouth "Because I love you."

What he didn't know was that she heard him.

**!-!-!-!-!**

Hermione Granger was walking slowly away from Draco when she heard him whisper the three words she longed to hear from him. "I love you." She stopped in her tracks and opened her mouth in amazement. He loved her. He actually loved her. Don't get me wrong now, she has longed and still do, for him to say that but would it still mean the same thing right now? When she turned around to look at Draco she found out that he wasn't there and decided that she needed to talk to someone about this; and the only person she could talk to was Ginny.

Hermione quickly walked in Three Broomsticks, walked up to the fireplace and flooed to the Potter residence. Hermione smiled as the walked through the fire place. The last time she was here was when she left Draco. Ginny and Harry had been so nice to her, giving her a place to stay and all. When she was leaving they told her she didn't have to go but she insisted. It was the least they could do, seeing as she was Ginny's bridesmaid a few months ago.

When she walked in the living room she called out for Ginny but was amazed when Ginny came out the kitchen with an apron on. It was a fact that Ginny was not quite her mother in the kitchen but she could make a mean macaroni and cheese. When she saw Hermione she smiled. She thought that Hermione had probably just come back from her business meeting at Darth-wood Medical Institute and wanted to talk to her about it.

Hermione sat down, with Ginny following next to her. Hermione looked her straight in the eye and said one word. The same word she knew would cause an uproar. "Draco."

Ginny gasped and looked at her with a worried face. "What happened Hermione."

Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears when she told Ginny what he said "He told me that he loves me."

"He did not."

"Yes he did. And he wants me to take him back."

"Hermione you can't!"

"I know Ginny. It's just that..." she inhaled sharply "...I still love him. Ginny you don't know how long i've waited for him to say that he loved me."

"I know Hermione. I know. But remember Hermione. He hurt you."

"I know, Ginny. How can I forget?..."Hermione then crawled into the fetal position and started crying. "...I know he hurt me, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him."

"Come on Hermione. I understand that. But it's Malfoy."

Harry, who just arrived, stormed in his living room at the sound of the word _Malfoy._

"What about Malfoy" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up from Ginny's shoulders and wiped her eyes. Harry's eyes lit up and he balled his fist.

"What did he do?"

"What did who do?"

"Malfoy, Hermione. What did Malfoy do?"

"It's nothing bad , Harry."

"If it's nothing bad, then why are you crying?"

"It's nothing really."

"If you don't want to tell me what went down, then I'll just go pay Malfoy a visit."

But before Hermione could tell him not to go he apparated away.

**!-!-!-!-!**

Harry made his way to Draco's flat. He suspected that he was here and if he wasn't he was sure he would go looking for him. He knocked on the door, heavily, and was happy when he heard a pair of feet walking on the other side of the door. When the door opened he had to drop his mouth opened. There was Draco Malfoy looking like he had just been hit by a truck.

Draco took one good look at the intruder and said "Potty. What can I do for you?"

"What did you do to her?"

Draco ushered him inside and asked him if he wanted a drink.

"Why in the hell would I want to a drink? Just answer the question."

"I didn't do anything to Hermione, but tell her the truth."

"What did you tell her?"

"Why in the hell would I tell you? It's between Hermione and I."

"If you haven't noticed there is no "you and Hermione." So now is the perfect time to speak."

"Well i'm not saying anything to you."

"Fine, let's do this the hard way."

Harry, placed Draco under a binding spell and placed him on the couch with the immobulus spell. Harry sat in the seat opposite Draco and said "Now is the time for you to talk."

"Well I didn't really say it to her. I said it to her back."

"Well what was it?"

"As I said I'm not telling you anything."

"Well fine. I'll just leave then."

"Wait Potter, wait. Release me."

"I don't think so. I think I will leave you like this until someone found you."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't laugh at me."

"If it is a laughing matter I would do as I like."

"Release me and I'll tell you."

Harry said the counter-curse and sat down. Draco exhaled loudly and said "I told her that I loved her."

**!-!-!-!-!**

Meanwhile Hermione was still at Ginny's place but by now she had finish crying and was sipping a cup of tea. Ginny picked up her cup of tea and asked "So what are you going to do, Hermione?"

"I don't know Ginny. I just don't know. This is just so confusing to me."

"I could only imagine."

"I wonder what Harry is doing now?"

Ginny laughed and said "What I wouldn't pay to see right now."

That caused Hermione to laugh and then sigh. This was far too much for her right now.

**!-!-!-!-!**

Let's get back to Harry now. He, unlike Draco, was not taking this calmly. He was pacing back in forth in Draco's living room and trying to process the information he was just given. Draco loved Hermione. He actually loved Hermione. Harry stopped pacing in front of him and asked "Are you sure?"

"Potty, we've been over this. I told you that I love her. Now that, that is settled what else would you like to discuss." Draco then took a sip from his wine and smirked.

Harry looked at him like he was crazy and said "This is no time to relax. How can you be so calm? Hermione is at my place crying her eyes out, as we speak, and all you could do was smirk."

That brought Draco right out of his stupor "What? She's crying? Why?"

"Apparently she heard what you just told me."

Draco's eyes grew wide and he asked "Are you sure she heard me?"

"I'm guessing she did."

"Oh shit! What have I done?"

"What the hell are you rambling about now?"

"Nothing Potty. Nothing."

"I always knew you were crazy Malfoy, now this just proves it."

Draco laughed, looked at him seriously, and then asked "Do you think she still has feelings for me?"

"That's one of the dumbest questions you have ever asked. Of course she still has feelings for you. Why wouldn't she?"

"Because if she does then I'm going to see if this works."

"If what works?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." With that said he apparated with a pop; leaving Harry to wonder where he was going.

It took Harry a few minutes to register what just happened. When he actually realized that he was going by his place he said "Shit!" and apparated away.

**!-!-!-!-!**

Draco was now in the Potter's house and he wouldn't dare move. He was scared out of his wits. He must have been there for a while because Harry apparated right next to him. He didn't really notice until someone shook him and said "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He looked at Harry but turned towards the kitchen when he heard two pairs of feet walking in his direction. What he saw made his heart ache. There was Hermione walking in the room with Ginny. Her face was tear-sticken and her eyes were red. He took one step forward and she gasped.

I'm guessing that she didn't notice him until he moved. He looked at her as she opened her eyes wide. The room was quiet for a few minutes until she utter the words he wanted to hear so bad "Draco?"

He smiled inwardly. She called him by his given name. No last name, or no nicknames, just Draco. He cleared his throat and said "Hermione, um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

Hermione didn't even get to answer because Ginny said "Harry James Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing bringing Malfoy up in here. Have you completely lost your marbles?"

"Ginny, darling, I didn't bring him here. I was talking to him and he just apparated away. How was I to know that how would come here?"

"So you didn't mention that she was here crying?"

"Well I did but-" he didn't get to finish because Ginny walked over to him and hit him up-side his head. He rubbed his head and said "Ouch; Ginny. What did I do to deserve that?"

"You brought him.." pointing to Malfoy "...here when you **KNEW** that Hermione didn't want to see him."

"Well I'm sorry Ginny."

"Yeah right. You're always sorry. I'm definately not sleeping in the same bed with you tonight."

"Oh, Ginny; come on. Don't be like that."

Ginny then walked up the stairs and Harry walked behind her, repeatedly apologizing for bring Draco there.

Aside from that Hermione was staring at Draco and Draco was staring at Hermione. Neither one of them uttered a single word. Memories of their past relationship flooded Hermione's mind while Draco did the same. Suddenly Hermione asked "What are you doing here Draco? Did you come to mess up my life even more?"

"No, no Hermione. I came to ask you a question and I want an honest answer."

Hermione snorted, unladylike, but said nothing.

"Do you still have feelings for me?"

Hermione licked her lips and said "Even though I don't really want to, I do. I love you and it really pains me to say that."

He took one step towards her and she took one back. "And why is that Hermione?"

"Do you know how much you hurt me? How I cried myself to sleep for over 2 weeks because of what you did? Or even how to tried to erase you out of my mind because of what you did? You scarred me Draco."

He took another step towards her and she took another back. "I know Hermione and I hate myself for doing that to you. I never wanted to hurt you and this past month just proved how much I really depended you. I need you Hermione."

"Yeah right. I'm supposed to believe that."

"It's true Hermione. You don't know how much time I craved you, or even dreamt of touching you..."

"But what about Katherine?"

"Fired the minute you walked out of the door."

"Why? Didn't you say that she was better than me so why fire her?"

"Because she made me lose the only person I loved in this world; you."

Hermione sniffled and looked at him. He took two more steps towards her and she took equal steps but this time she hit the wall behind her. He walked closer to her, which resulted in her looking him in the eye.

He ran his hands over her rosy cheeks and whispered "Do you know what I was replaying over and over in my head; when you walked out of the door?"

Her breathe quicken, at the intense feeling of his breath on her, and he whispered "No; but why don't you tell me?"

He smiled and said "As soon as you walked out of the bedroom, I dreamt of walking behind you, pushing you up against the wall and fucking your brains out."

Hermione's cheeks heated up and she asked "Is that it?"

"No, that's not it. Then I would take you on the couch, against the bedroom door and finally ending it in the bed."

Hermione started breathing hard as the images flooded her mind. She looked down for a minute but when she did looked back, into Draco's eyes, she found them full of arousal and she could only imagine where else. Before she could register what happened Draco kissed her.

Her mind froze. It felt so good but yet she still didn't forgive him yet. All that flew out of the window when she felt his tongue rubbing against her lips. She opened her mouth for him and moaned when she felt his tongue on hers. It felt like heaven on earth to her.

They were kissing for about 5 minutes until they had to stop to catch their breathe. Hermione was breathing hard while Draco was calmly licking his lips. She looked at him and smiled which made him wrap her in his arms. He started nibbling on her neck and she started playing with his hair.

He suddenly pushed her further into the wall so she could feel his arousal. When he did that she gasped. I mean they hadn't really done anything and he already hard. Damn! This wasn't suppose to happen.

After Hermione gasped Draco's hand started to wonder. They moved from her waist to her clothed stomach and quickly under her white shirt. She groaned at the contact but stiffen when she noticed what was happening.

"Draco, mmm..." she moaned "...stop; please."

"Is that what you really want me to do?"

Draco's hands crept to the swell of her breast and squeezed then gently. It took all her will to tell him what she had to, because her mind was yelling for her to tell him the opposite, but she said it anyway "Yes."

Draco reluctantly released her and took a step back. She exhaled loudly and started to nibble on her bottom lip. She stood there for a few minutes just thinking when she heard Draco say "You don't know how sexy you look doing that."

She looked at him and opened her mouth to talk but, surprise, surprise, nothing came out. Draco, seeing her struggle, dragged her by the hand and carried her over to the couch. He sat her, facing him, on his lap and said "Talk."

She silently swallowed and said "Fine. What do you really want from me? Do you just want someone to shag, or do you want me for something else?"

"I want you to love me like I love you."

"I always loved you Draco. That's why I put up with your shit anyway."

He laughed and said "I just thought it was the fact that I was good in bed."

Hermione laughed and said "Oh you wish Mister. It was never about the sex."

"If you say so."

"Draco!" She hit him playfully across his arm

"What?"

"Let's be serious now. I want the truth from you and If I see that you are lying I will never speak to you again."

"Okay, that's understandable. Now, shoot."

"If I decide to give you another chance will you cheat on me again?"

"No."

"And how can I be so sure?"

"I'll let you cast a infidelity charm on me."

"You would let me do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, secondly, if we have problems will you talk to me about it instead of going to other people?"

"Yes, I will. I've learned that the hard way. I lost you once I won't do it again."

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and let her finish up her questioning.

"And finally, will you make time for me when it is necessary?"

"Absolutely."

"So..."

"So that means you forgive me?"

She smiled and said "Yes; only if you do what you promise me you will."

He smiled, start nibbling on her neck and said "I still want you to say it without the last part."

Hermione giggled and said "Draco, stop. I already...oh!" She moaned when he started to grind his pelvic bones against hers.

"Say it."

He ground himself against her, hard, and then suddenly stopped. She groaned at the lost but when she saw his face she couldn't help but smile.

"If you want me to continue then you will it."

She bit her bottom lip so she couldn't say anything. That resulted in Draco grinding against her again. She closed her eyes, as the feel overwhelmed her but he stopped again and she started to get frustrated. She looked at him with an annoyed face and listened as he repeated the words he said before. "Say it."

He ground himself against her again and she gave in. "Fine, okay, okay. I'll say it. I, um..." he ground against her again and she continued "Okay, okay, I forgive you."

He smiled at her and said "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

Hermione looked at him and said "Is that so?"

He smirked, seductively, at her and said "Yes. Now that we have passed that, there is a cold spot on my bed just waiting to be warmed up."

Hermione giggled again and got off of his lap. He got up, grabbed her by the waist, kissed her and said "I love you."

She smiled at him and said "I love you too."

Then the two apparated away. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched the whole time.


End file.
